Sasuke Uchiha
by Secretly-Nerdy
Summary: Sasuke Uchia's life with a twist. One-shot


_**I got this idea from www 999ideas com so if you ever need an idea go there I like I'm going to attempted to write this in 1,010 words or less:)**_

_**Enjoy! Ps. I know this isn't what happened but just deal with it. -she said kindly-**_

When I was little my Mother told me a story about a fish who thought he was a bird. He would always jump out of the water, thinking he was flying. Then one day he decided he was a snake. So he crawls onto the shore. When he was lying there, a few seconds from death, he remembered he a fish. He used his last ounce of energy to flop back into the water.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My parents died on a mission when I was very little. The rest of our clan took care of my older brother and me. Then one day I came back from my first day of school late to go to go train with my brother Itachi. I noticed all of the lights were out at the compound. I walked into the open gates and all around where my family members. Lifeless. Every one of them. I was so scared I ran straight to my aunt's home, to me, she was like a mother. I ran in just in time to see her die. I was crying so hard I couldn't see anything a few inches away from my face.

I cried for what seemed like forever before I heard someone speak, "Foolish little brother."

"Itachi what… where-" I stopped to shocked to speak. In his hand I was a bloody sword. Then I noticed his attire. All black with a mask. A malevolent laugh came from him. It got louder-louder and soon it turned into a laugh that wasn't coming from my brother. At that moment I knew two things; Itachi had gone insane and I WOULD get revenge.

"Foolish little brother, I was the one who killed Mother and Father. I was the one who killed our clan. I will spare your life; when you grow strong and are full or hatred and revenge come and seek me out." Then he vanished. I was the only living, sane, Uchiha at the time. I live all by myself. Not even a cat or dog to accompany me.

I walk around without a single emotion on my face. I am the best student in my school, I apparently attract girls, and I have a friend/rival Naruto. Naruto and I are the same in a way. We are both parentless and have no clan members left, but has the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon.

For the first couple years after my clan's death I acted as though I had no feelings of revenge, hatred, or any emotions for that matter. All I did was train and train to get stronger. When we went on missions I'd do my best. I talked very little and I was always trying -mostly seceding- to beat Naruto in anything and everything. Chakra control, running, helping, and even eating. After one mission, I ran into my brother. We had a very short fight, in which I lost and he didn't even break a sweat. After that I knew I had been kidding myself that I was full of revenge I just wasn't strong enough.

I set out to find power. The village wasn't giving me what powers I needed to beat Itachi. Before I left a girl on my team named Sakura ran after me and tried to convince me that I should either stay or bring her with me. I didn't need her to get in my way and I didn't want to her to get her because of me. Even though at the time I wouldn't admit it, I loved Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. They were my family in a way. I knocked Sakura out and set her on a bench before I left I kissed her cheek and told her I loved her. Even though she couldn't hear me, I felt better saying it out loud to her.

After years and years of training with Orochimaru, I felt I was finally ready to fight Itachi. I searched about two years for him, training every day to where I would still have energy to fight Itachi but still keep getting stronger.

One day I ran across Itachi. I guess he was on a solo mission or just roaming.

"Itachi."

"Foolish little brother."

"I am NOT your brother anymore."

"Uchihas do not raise their voices, Sasuke."

"Itachi. You will die today." Now that I think about what I said it was lame.

Our battle went on for hours. We were both badly injured. I was losing the battle and Itachi had me pinned to the ground and had a kunai at my throat.

"Tell Mother and Father I said Hi."

After that, I felt a shock of pain in my arm.

"Don't die too quickly." With that Itachi left.

As I laid there I reviewed my life. I realized that I was still human. I had feelings and it was normal to feel revenge but I what I was looking for wasn't revenge, it was love. I felt sorry for Itachi. With my last ounce of energy I wrote a letter.

_Dear Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi,_

_When you read this I will more than likely be dead. I just wanted to tell you that, I've always did love you guys. I still do. Naruto you will Hokage one day, Sakura you were never useless and I'm sorry I knocked you out, and Kakashi, thank you. I am sorry for everything I did. Please forgive me._

_From, _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

I teleported to the Hokage office. A thing I learned from Orochimaru.

I wasn't as lucky as the fish but now I am with all of my clan minus Itachi.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am now a guardian for Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi.

_**Review, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!**_


End file.
